Lucy and her new guild (rewritten)
by KillerJill04
Summary: Ever since Lisana came back everyone started to ignore Lucy until one day Elfmen died and she told everyone. Lucy was kicked out of the guild, and she was left with nothing. Her keys was left in the guild and there NO ways shes coming back. She ran away and met a certain boy and a new guild. How will the guild react to the truth and her new family? Lucy X Oc
1. Heaven Justice Guild

**So I promise this one is much better and much more understandable so since now I'm older and I'M BACK I hope this one is much batter :) BTW the new character that Lucy will like and meet will be different from my old story as she won't meet Tyler (as in theres no tyler, Beck or any orther old characters) since I'm writing it so ENJOY**

* * *

Lucy started walking to fairy tail thinking _'I wonder whats the others are doing.. probably ignoring me again... like they did every day.' _Ever since Lisanna came back from Edolas everybody have been ignoring her except, Mira, Wendy, Happy, levy, Gajeel, and Juvia. Still since the Natsu team have been ignoring her, she has to go on jobs by herself now, but its a lot harder on solo's, hard for her to pay her rent. Lucy even thought about quitting fairy tail. _'maybe..maybe I should quick the guild... but they're my family- oh who am I kidding... they won't even care.' _Lucy thought sadly. She walk inside the guild as she noticing all the cold glare.

"um hi?" Lucy spoke confusedly. BAM. She felt the hot burning hit across her face. Her eyes widen as she stood looking at Natsu. "N-natsu?" Natsu glared at her cold and unforgivable look.

"How could you Lucy! How could you kill Elfman!" Natsu yelled. Lucy eyes widen. "W-what are you talking about?" Lucy spoke. "Oh don't lie Lucy! I saw you killing him!" Lisanna sobbed. Don't get Lucy started but Lisanna and Lucy became good friends until now. "Lisanna I will never do that!" Lucy tried to reach Lisanna but Erza stood protectively over Lisanna.

"Get out." Erza glared. Lucy eyes was close to tears. "But I didn't kill Elfman!" She screamed. "Get out of here Lucy!" Natsu Raise his hand once more time and Lucy close her eyes waiting for the pain to inflict...until. "If Bunny girl says she didn't do it then she didn't do it." Gajeel stood taking Lucy hit by grabbing Natsu fist. Mira, Levy, Wendy, and Happy join in to protect her, but out of all the people in Fairy tail? Lucy doesn't know if they can protect her.

"But she killed Elfman Mira!" Lisanna sob. Mira shook her head. "Lucy wouldn't do that!" "And We won't let you of all people hurt her!" Levy spoke. Juvia joined in to cover Lucy and spoke darkly. "We won't let you touch her even if shes my love rival." Everyone stood up to BUT to only join natsu side. They some how all came in to beat Lucy to get her out. Lucy's protectors couldn't protect since they were so many of them. She was left alone hurt, and bleeding to death. Her Keys was drop some where on the ground so she couldn't be saved. Gray grab a knife and quickly cut her Fairy Tail stamp so she can quickly leave. Her hands was bleeding and she scream for mercy. They threw her outside as she laid there like there no hope.

She slowly got up crying in tears. _'Why? Why would they do that- I thought they were family- I thought... Why does it have to happen to me? How do people do this- h-how do people be so cold and not even care if they were bleeding pain? OH I get it its called desensitization... I never knew they were this cruel...'  
_

She walked through the woods and only started to break down to cry while the blue sky started to rain. She looked down on her hand and she realize her cuts was like a cut of her chunk of flesh. She was losing a lot of blood, and her vision was getting blurry as she was getting sleepy. _'this is it.. this is the end...'. _The last thing she saw was a boy her age reaching out to her. It seem like she saw the Knight shiny armor trying to save her.

* * *

Lucy felt something soft under her. _'Where am i?' _"Is she awake?" She heard a voice coming from a boy. "I don't know- all I know is that I saw her laying down bleeding." She heard a voice from another boy then she realize she felt safe. _'My knight Shining Armor...' _"Wow for a spirit I didn't know you have a type." The boy chuckled. the boy choke, "The name is Nile! Damian" _'His name is Nile huh?'._ Damian the boy who chuckled smirked.

"Oh then when she wake up i guess I could charm-" Lucy heard a smack as the boy cried, other then that - THANK GOD who ever hit this Damian guy is a pervert. "Hell to the Sizzy no Damian!" the Girl yelled.

Lucy eyes started to open as she saw all bunch of people around her looking concern. "hey are you okay?" She look up at her savor. Nile the boy who brought her here was tall, pale, black haired, as she look closely his eyes was just melted brown, but when she look at his eyes she felt protected. The boy Nile was wearing a black hood cloth, a brown shirt, and black jeans.

"Y-yeah thanks." Lucy stuttered. She couldn't help but blush as the boy was quiet lean, and really good looking. "Good because we saw you out there and we were quiet worried." the girl who smack Damian head was tall, tanned, dark brown hair tied into multi braids. She was wearing a purple beanie, a blue cut top, and baggy jeans. She notice a stamp of an lightning Star on her arm.

The boy Damian was tall, perfect skinned, dirty blonde hair, and freckles across his face. he was wearing, red cloth, white shirt, white shorts and a dagger on the side of his belt. His stamp was place on his neck.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself- I'm Nile son of the Celestial king." he spoke kindly. She look around and she notice there was A LOT of people. _'WAIT A SON OF CELESTIAL KING?' _"My father saw you hurt and bleeding so I was sent here to protect you. In Fact this is my first time having a owner-" Nile chuckled. Nile was about to continue until a voice cut in.

"The boy told us what happen to you young lady, and I was glad he took you here." Lucy turn her head as she saw a young elderly woman with a cane walking toward her. "My name is Guinevere and welcome to the Heavens Justice guild."

* * *

**To Be CONTINUE..**

**I hope you like this :) ENJOY!**


	2. New start

**I'M BACK! Thank you for reviewing my story and Fav, follow this :) REMEMBER TO REVIEW :) ****Lately I only have one but i would be glad to reply it :)**

**WhatifStoryTeller- Thank you :) and Don't worry I'm still continuing Luke and His new guild :)**

**me: Now Nile would you be my guest?**

**Nile: I would love to, Killerjill04 does not own Fairy Tail**

**Me: Now ENJOY :)**

* * *

Mira, Levy, Juvia, Happy, Carla, Wendy and gajeel woke up hearing celebration. They all notice that they were happy that Lucy left. They were furious, angry and confuse. "Thank you Natsu.." Lisanna smiled happily. Natsu smiled back and spoke, "Don't worry about it, Now that bitch will never bother us ever again-"

Mira slapped Natsu across his face leaving red mark. Everything went silent as his eyes widen. "What the hell Mira!". She glared at him. "What is wrong with all of you! Lucy was our friend, our family and you beat her!". She screamed. Erza yelled back to defend Natsu ," but she killed Elfman- your brother! Why would you believe that traitor!".

"Lucy was not a traitor Erza! Why would she ever do that!" Happy cried. Lisanna sneered, "Shes probably jealous of me."

"No she wasn't! You people are Monsters- she was alone, left behind because of you. All of you ignore her leaving her existent behind." Wendy yelled. Everyone stood silent think if they did the right thing. Lucy protectors had enough as they head to the door revealing there missing stamp. "We quiet!". Levy notice Lucy keys was held on by erza.. There was no way she could get it back. "We're going to find Lucy with out your help!" With that they left..

natsu eyes widen, happy left for Lucy? Should he be happy or mad? He was confuse and unable to choose which side so then he stayed and try to enjoy with lisanna and everyone.

* * *

"My name is Guinevere, and welcome to Heaven Justice guild." Guinevere smiled. Lucy eyes widen and smiled. "Thank you but I have to go.." "Where are going young lady." Guinevere asked. Lucy looked down. "I-I don't know.. Some where far, some where no one can see me ever again.." She cried in tears as the girl with multi braids came to comfort her. "Sweety its ok. How about this- You can join us!" The girl smiled.

Lucy sniffed and look up surprise. "R-really?" Guinevere nodded, "In this guild we will protect you, and treat you like family." "Promise?" Lucy knew that sound childish when she said promise but she was unsure if she could trust them. "I promise." Guinevere spoke. She waved her hands on one of the members to get the stamp, a boy whose was Lucy age, shyly walk up to her.

He was pale, blond haired, and dark brown eyes. "W-w-what c-color?" He stuttered. Lucy didn't want pink since it showed her bad memories so she told him blue. He nervously put the stamp on her uninjured hand.

"Thank you?" She stop hoping to know his name. His eyes widen, "L-logan."

Lucy nodded and smiled. "Thank you Logan." Logan face became red as Erza hair. "Y-y-your w-welcome." He quickly back away and Guinevere smile warmly to Lucy. "Welcome to our Guild!" She said. Every one cheered and welcome Lucy warmly and she couldn't help but smile. Lucy notice Nile and turn to him. "Thank you." She spoke. "Don't worry about it. For now on I am your protector I will be here all times." He told her about he can't go back to the Celestial world since his father was worried for her. He was cast half of his body human so he can survive in earth land.

The Girl with multi braids came up to her. "sorry if I hadn't introduce myself, I'm Nikky Steelwish." Lucy nodded happily to shake Nikky hand. Damian came in wrapping his arm around Lucy. "And I'm Damian BlackSmith, and don't worry I'll protect you." He spoke charmingly. Lucy sweat drop. Yup a Charmer. She was about to say something to push him off until, Nile eye twitched and pushed him off. "Sorry Man Whore but she's already have a body guard."

Damian glared at him. "Who are you saying Man whore, Suck face!" He growled. "You moron- its not my fault shes not interested!" Nile hissed. Damian and Nile forehead touch while there was electricity glare between them.

"Well its not like you're interested in her." Damian growled.

"I'm not I'm her protector and you are danger to her." Nile spoke.

"How am i danger to her! I'm just inducing her " Damian smirk.

Nile squinted his eyes at him. "Guess what."

"What?" Damian said annoyingly.

"Shut up." Nile raised his hand and push Damian backwards. Lucy sweat drop and smiled. "Huh I feel like that remind me of something." "Hi there!" Lucy turn around as saw a girl her age, two pig tailed blonde, and wearing a long pink silk dress. "Um hi?" Lucy spoke.

"You must be new here! I'm Sandra GoldenSilk!" Sandra giggled. Lucy smiled. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia." People started to join in to introduce them self. Sandra Spoke ,'What magic can you do? I can heal people."

Lucy smiled. "I can summon Celestial spirit but lately I only have him since mine are all gone at the... guild" she pointed at Nile who he was starting a fight with Damian. She ignore the bad memories she had with Fairy Tail and just enjoyed with others and watching the fight.

"I'm going to break your neck!" Damian yelled by grabbing Nile neck. Nile sneered. "Not if I break your first!" He grab Damian neck as they broth try to strangled each other.

"Man whore!"

"Suck face"

"Moron!"

"Gay boy!"

"Dick!"

"as- hey! I'm not a dick!" Damian yelled. Nile rolled his eyes, "Welcome to my world!". There was a crowed rooting someone to win. Surprisingly Nile was thrown to the ground.

"having fun there Nile?' Lucy giggled. Nile look up at Lucy and smiled. "hey if you want we could go on a job, just you and me." Lucy spoke. Nile got up and spoke, "Sure, besides we need a place to rent anyway."

Damian jumped in to join ,"hey you can live with me- and Nile can live at the street." Nile glared at him ,"Shut up!". Lucy sweat drop. 'nah its ok we're just going to go." Lucy and Nile rushed out to go on there job. Lucy look at her paper she chose and read it.

"_need help_

_Guaranteed_

_found thief_

_to find_

_golden book_

_10,000,00 yen"_

Lucy smiled. _'my journey starts here.'__  
_

* * *

**Like it hate it? Sorry if not nay of that rhyme BUT ITS WORTH IT :) REVIEW**


	3. Rosea Nex Island

**I want to say thank you all for reading my story :) and Yes I do update fast SINCE I'M SO EXCITED FOR THIS STORY X) So I'm going to reply to you lovely people :)**

**le-de-leo:Thank you for reading my story :)**

**Selinae2014: Thank you for loving my story :)**

**And one and only **

**Zebzy1: THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY :) you make me cry so much when I read your story "Scarlet Destiny" and thank you for getting my email- oh my gosh i'm crying I mean I'M REALLY AM CRYING! i never felt so happy :) Thank you for making your story quiet similar to my old one :) Like ren and Tyler so Similar except I'm pretty sure Ren could kick tyler ass XD. Thank you really :) I won't stop reading your story :) Thank you for making me want to continue my story**

**Me: Same for all of you reviewers X3 thank you!**

**Nile: -.-' **

**Tyler: yeah Thanks! Ren could totally beat Natsu XD**

**Beck: *glared* who's the new death guy **

**Me: lol any way I do not own Fairy tail! Oh my gosh i'm crying ****again ****DX**

* * *

**Lucy Pov. **

"Anyway Sorry if I make you go on a hurry for this mission." I spoke. I guess for my joining a guild so fast like this making me want to start right away. Nile nodded and smiled. "Its alright Lucy. I understand." He spoke happily. I smiled and spoke ," Any way Nile tall me about your self."

Nile shrugged, "There's not much to tell.. When I was a child and growing I never had an owner since my father was too picky. He was worried about how your people will treat me. Other then that I was desperate to have an owner, and key of my own. I train every day and my father still says no- until.." He place his hands on my shoulder as I blush. "Until I met you crying in tears thinking this could be my chance to show my dad that I'm not am kid anymore!" he yelled bravely. I smiled, "Well I promise you that one day we'll show your dad how brave you are."

He smiled back warmly. We walked down the near the beach looking for boat. Nile was hold the paper and spoke ,"It says here that its located at Rosae Nex island, for I can tell its Latin for Rose Death...".

I shivered, Rose Death that sound really creepy. I look as I saw an old bearded man standing next to a boat. "Sir is it OK if we could barrow this boat." I asked kindly. The man look at and nodded. "Sure thing but remember bring it back in one piece." I nodded as we both took off. I stared at Nile as I couldn't help felt thankful... he saved me.. Hes my Knight shinny Armor.. I blush.

"hey Nile I don't know if I said this before but I just want to say is thank you for saving me..." I said warmly.

"..."

"If it weren't for you I could have died there-" I stopped as Nile cut me off. "Lucy shut up." he spoke. I glared at him, "HEY! I WAS TRYING TO SAY THANK YOU-" He stop me again by cupping my mouth shut. "Shh" He shushed. We both look down as we notice the ocean was turning black. "What the hell?" He muttered. All I know is that we got suck in into black hole. I fell into the water first ,"Lucy!" Nile called as he jumped in.

I couldn't breath as the water was pulling me too deep. Until something Swallowed me, "AM I IN A WHALE MOUTH!?" I screamed. I look around for Nile until I heard,

"God is it me is that you taste horrible!" My eyes widen and scream in horror. "NILE!?"

"Sorry Lucy but this is the only way you can stay safe- just that to make sure I don't Swallow you." I jump shrieking myself since I'M IN HIS MOUTH. "Ew this is soo gross!"

"oh come on Lucy is not that bad!-" I cut him furiously. Is he joking!? "Are you kidding me?! Your breath stink and its slimy here!" I cried.

"WELL SUCK IT, SINCE I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOUR LIFE HERE!" He yelled.

"Saving my life?! MORE LIKE EATING ME!"I screamed. "Lucy we're here." He spoke as he open his whale mouth. I walk out and slowly step on to the sand. The Island was beautiful, breath taking! There were roses and beautiful grown tall trees.

I notice a small golden flower with a little blue diamond in the middle. It was beautiful as I gently try to touch it. Nile grab my hand and push me away form the flower. "What? Its just a flower."

He shook his head ,"Theirs a reason why they call this island Rosae Nex... The rose is poison, everything in this island is poison except the rain.." I look at him in shock. "You're serious?". He nodded. "Come on we got to go the owner who wanted us to find the Golden Book." I nodded and followed him. We walked down the path as I was nervously of trying to not touch anything. I felt something soft and silk wrap around my shoulder.

"Here have my Cloth just in case the poison touch you." Nile spoke kindly. "What about you?" I asked. He turn head at me and smiled. "I'm the son of the Celestial King remember? Beside I cast a protection on my skin so no poison can touch me."

I stop and glared at him. "Wait a protection spell? WHY DIDN'T YOU CAST IT ON ME!" I cried. I mean I got a cloth and he got a protection spell! He jump with his realization ,"Sorry! I totally forgot!" I sweat drop... great my hero. I help on tightly on the cloth and i couldn't help but felt to warm. I wonder if his hands is warm too- WOW WAIT WHAT!?

Hes a Celestial spirit I'm just a human! T-this never going to work out- I mean if I date him I'll die being old and he lives.. simple. I ekpt on walking not knowing where I was going until I bump into some one. "Hey whats the hold up Nile!" I asked. He didn't saying anything but stared. I followed where he was looking at until-

"ARE THOSE FROGS!" I screamed. The frogs were huge, they were slimy, there eyes were blood red as there color was poison purple and blue. "Don't touch them they're poison." I nodded at his words.

"Stay here Lucy for your safety." I look at Nile surprisingly. "Are you serious? I don't know if you heard this but Celestial the way i treat them are like friends and family not like body guards-"

"Epahs tfihs gorf" Nile spoke as he turn into- A FROG!? Did he do a spell for this?! Before I see the fight ever happen a flash of light spring through. "Sorry if my pets bother you children." A old man with white beard spoke with apologies. "My name Poplow and welcome to my island. I see you have read my paper." Poplow spoke.

"Come inside before something worse will come out." We both nodded and followed him. Man When will the mission end...

* * *

**Like it Hate it? REVIEW :) **

**Epahs tfihs gorf: Shape Shifting Frog**

**Everything that Nile cats is in back word :) SO FOLLOW AND FAVORITE :)**

**Sorry if its short :( But I promise I will make it longer :)**


	4. Nile Darknight

**Thank you guys for reviewing :) Oh you people make me happy :)**

**FairyTail123: aww thank you for like it :)**

**Ghosthuntrocks: I know funny huh? :)**

**zebzy1: Thank you :) I'll try better next time**

**Baka-Bunny-Senpai: Lol I know sad right? Don't worry her new family will make her happy all over again :)**

**Me: Now Nile would you mind?**

**Nile: Sure-**

**Natsu: hey! What about me!**

**me:No you're a horrible heartless person to Lucy**

**Natsu: No Lucy is-**

**Nile: Shut up! Or he only thing you're going to meet is my fist!**

**Me: Can any one?**

**Logan: K-k-killerjill04 d-does n-n-not o-own f-f-fairy t-t-tail...**

**Me: YAY ok enjoy :)**

* * *

Nile pov.

(Nile point of view at the beach)

"Anyway, sorry if I made you hurry to go on this mission." Lucy spoke.

I look at her and smiled

"It's alright Lucy. I understand."

She smiled back then asked, "Anyway, Nile tell me about your self."

I shrugged, and thought for a second. Should I tell her the truth…or lie to her to keep her safe?

"There's not much to tell...When I was a child, I never had an owner since my father was too picky. He was worried about how your people would treat me. Although, I was desperate to have an owner and a key of my own. I trained every day and my father still says no, until…" I explained through my lying mouth as I placed my hands on her shoulder before carrying on "Until I met you crying in tears thinking this could be my chance to show my dad that I'm not a kid any more!"

Okay most of that was a lie. Well I am the son of the celestial King. That's the truth. But what she doesn't know is that the reason my father doesn't let me out is because people are going to use me for my magic. They would make me a living weapon. My name is Nile Darknight… A Celestial Dragon slayer. The missing key. My mother's name was Bliss Darknight. She was a dragon slayer and my father was her partner. They met when she was only fifteen. That's the only thing I know about my mother. She died when I was born. Every time... EVERY TIME I asked my father about how he and my mother met he just told me "You'll know when you get older..."

Unlikely. I am somewhat the fourth generation of dragon slayer, one of my kind. My ability is that I can shape shift into anything or to any person I wish as long I touch the victim for me to absorb the looks and shaped or memories. I can also see the someone memories as I touch them and It hard to not think about it when it happens a lot around my house. I ask my father to let me be and live my life out there, out in the world even if a human found out who I am but no my father was too protective…

* * *

_Flash back _

_(Celestial Kingdom )_

_"Father! It's my eighteenth birthday! I'm old enough to have my key now and have an owner!" I yelled._

_"I told you you'll get one when you're old enough." My father replied back annoyingly._

_It was my eighteenth birthday today but he still says no? Why?_

_"But father-" I got cut off as my father lost all his patience._

_"I told you NO! You're my son and I need you to obey me!" he burst out yelling._

_I clutched my hands together as I felt the anger inside of me rising._

_"I have had enough with you! I'm tired of the 'You will find out when you get old enough' or 'You're still too young'," I mocked, mimicking his big deep voice. "I'm already eighteen. Its bad enough I have to stay here doing nothing while everyone I know has their chance! Hell, even the big haired pervert Leo got a chance to have an owner!"_

_"How dare you say those things?! I am your father and I know what is best for you!" he shouted back._

_I glared at him._

_"What are you so worried about!? Tsk, if mother was here she would be on my side-"_

_I was cut off by my father who was boiling in anger like a lobster boiling in stew (sorry about adding this simile but I just thought I had too since what you wrote reminded me of it."_

_"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" he screamed so loud it could have shaken this whole place down._

_I didn't say anything since he was my father so as I slowly walk into my room lost into my mind I won't stay! I refuse to obey my father any longer! I'm going to Earthland whether he likes it or not! Before I walk into my room I saw a similar cat like ears down the hallway._

_"Yo! Tiger boy!" I called out to him._

_Sam the eye of the Tiger is another celestial being. He turned his head as his cat ears perked up._

_"Not right now Nile. My master needs me!" He yelled back in panic as his body slowly started to blur showing he was going to teleport to Earthland soon._

_I smiled deviously at him the plan forming in my head as we spoke._

_"Good that's what I want to hear." I ran up to him and grab a hold of Sam and slowly teleport with him. He try to fight back with me but it was already too late._

_Turn out the teleport couldn't carry different Celestial spirits in one different key. So there may be a kind of two outcome. I might be leave behind or I come with him but in different location._

_Then it turn out I teleported in the forest . I slowly got up stretching as my arm was paining on. It all heal I'm sure of he be feeling pain?) Since my mother is human I know technically my body has human Earthland DNA. So it shouldn't be a problem if I live in the human world for fifty years or longer. Hell, I could stay here for eternity if I wanted too. I smiled wildly realising that it was finally done. I was free._

_"Here I come everyone because my life is just getting started!" I shouted out to no one._

_I started to run for momentum and jumped up as my body started to change and turn as I cast a spell_

_"Epahs Tfihs Regit!"_

_I got up in my tiger form was big, strong upper body, dark orange fur and black stripes. Then, I started to run dodging between trees._

_End of flash back_

* * *

I looked at Lucy and she smiled warmly at me and said, "Well I promise you that one day we'll show your dad how brave you are." Then there was Lucy who she trust and I'm just here lying.

* * *

_Flash back _

_I ran down hill for fifteen min. It didn't really effect me since I was to amaze in the forest so I kept running. I heard a sudden cry, so loud and desperate it made me want follows the sound. I wasn't one to question my instincts. I started to follow the sound and I smelled some thing sweet like a mixture of vanilla and strawberry's. I slowly cast myself into a blue humming-bird as I landed on top of an oak tree._

_I looked closely as I see a young seventeen year old girl, with golden blond hair, blue cut shirt, and blue mini skirt. Her tears were falling in her cheeks as I noticed she was obviously, recently been beaten by someone, her eyes was still open . Her hand was bleeding, her clothes were ripped, and her body was bruised. She looked bad._

_What kind of person could have abused this crying girl? I notice that she was getting pale as her body was loosing a big amount of blood and I couldn't help but want to save her. I rather am known as the saviour instead of being the "leaving people for dead" person._

_Besides its bad enough that I ran away from home so this could be a way to redeem myself. She was just laying there.. I flew off from the tree as my body turned into my self again and I landed softly of the ground._

_I knelt and quickly picked her up bridal style. Once she was securely in my arms I began to run knowing I had to find someone to help. So, I needed to get out of this damn forest now. Fortunately, I didn't have to wait long before voices floated towards me._

_"Ugh, what the hell Damian? Can you be any more stupid?" A voice yelled. It was deep so I knew it was from a boy.._

_"Hey look Tyrone… All I did was finishing my job." The boy who was named Damian spoke boringly._

_"By destroying fifty building!?" Tyrone shouted back, the voice close to me then before._

_I jumped at the sound as I breathed heavily holding the girl in my arms tighter. The two boys broke out between two trees and saw me instantly. Both froze. The boy Tyrone was possibly nineteen and tall. You could see his muscles since he was twice my size, dark-skinned, black-haired and green-eyed._

_He saw me and thought I was a threat. Why wouldn't he? Here I was holding an injured girl in my arms so he must have thought the worst of me. He slowly turned himself bigger and stronger like he just drank a formula that made him bigger. The boy Damian was tall as my height, possibly same age, perfect skinned, dirty blonde hair, and freckles across his face. He was wearing a red cloth white shirt, white shorts and a dagger on the side of his belt. Then his body turned, changing into hard rock skin and he spoke with a smirk thinking he had the upper hand._

_"Who the hell are you?"_

_I shook my head knowing I had to get through to the teens_

_"Look I'm not a threat. I found this girl bleeding to death. Please help her." I begged._

_The two teens looked surprised. They didn't expect that. They looked at each other and nodded. They told me they will help her by taking her to their guild. I willingly followed them knowing that I had no other choice. Then I was facing a tall beautiful blossom tree. I look at it weirdly. It's just a tree!_

_"This is your guild?" I asked sceptically._

_Damian smirked at me and pushed me through suddenly. I thought at first I would hit the tree with a hard thud. It was a trick because I went right through the tree and I landed in some bar full of people of a mixture of ages._

_"Some one…Please help her!" I shouted out. They quickly took her to the table to lie her down. When a girl with pig tailed blonde hair and was wearing a long pink silk dress came in to heal her._

_Her hands turned a bright green, healing Lucy's wounds on her hands and her bruises. It only took three-minute before she finally finish. The girl with pig tails spoke highly,_

_"Weeeeeell her wounds are healed but her bruises seem to be really bad so whoever caused this was not holding back."_

_I nodded feeling angry even more. I don't know the feeling but I felt something in that girl... Lucy that's her name. When I touch her I seem to have seen all her memory's of her father, Fairy tail, and the beating from the people in the guild. I could see the hate within them._

_I saw the memory of Fairy Tail who brought her in as a family then beats her like this. I clutched her hand holding her comfort. What kind of people could do such a thing? Suddenly, a woman with a cane in her hand entered the premises. She was small old around in her 60s, and her white hair was tied into a bun/_

_"What happened?" she asked._

_I told her about everything about her and her guild, than I started to introduce myself through my lying teeth about how my father gave me a chance and that particular story. Everyone became silent after I finished._

_"What kind of bullshit does that to their comrades!?" Damian yelled. The guild started talking trash about Fairy Tail being untrustworthy, horrible and disgusting._

_Then they became silent again as they all stared at her._

_"Is she awake?" The girl with multi braids asked curiously _

_Lucy started to move slowly around. I shrugged and said,_

_"I don't know. All I know is that I saw her laying down bleeding." Then I turn my head as the boy Damian stared at me smirking (Why did he just turn his head to Damien? Maybe you should say Damien coughed or something taking Nile attention)_

_"Wow for a spirit I didn't know you have a type."_

_I choked on air and stare at him like he was crazy._

_"The name is Nile, Damian!" I shouted back._

_He looked at me and smiled ear to ear._

_"Oh then when she wake up I guess I could charm-"_

_I was about to speak until Niki smack his head._

_"Hell to the Sizzy (What's Sizzy?) no, Damian!"._

_Lucy eyes started to open as she saw all bunch of people around her looking concern._

_"Hey are you okay?" I spoke calmly as she looked up at me._

_"Y-yeah thanks." Lucy stuttered._

_I nodded as Nikki came up to her,_

_"Good because we saw you out there and we were quiet worried."._

_I couldn't help but felt bad for her, wanting to protect her from the guild... WAIT A MINUTE! I could be her partner! I could protect her and be her weapon! It was the least she deserved after all she went through._

_I turn to speak since she is a Celestial mage I guess I could introduce myself,_

_"Oh I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Nile son of the Celestial king." I continued as Lucy stared at me, "My father saw you hurt and bleeding so I was sent here to protect you. In Fact this is my first time having an owner-" I chuckled and was about to continue until Guinevere cut in._

_"The boy told us what happen to you young lady, and I was glad he took you here." She started before carrying on, "My name is Guinevere and welcome to the Heavens Justice guild. They continue talking about the guild and how cold she felt inside. Then I snapped my head to Damian as I notice him examine Lucy looking her up. Damian came in wrapping his arm around Lucy._

_"And I'm Damian BlackSmith, and don't worry I'll protect you." He spoke charmingly. IS THIS GUY SERIOUS?! He flirts with her even through they just met?_

_I glared at him, than my eyes started to twitch. I pushed him off of Lucy and spoke annoyingly._

_"Sorry Man Whore but she's already have a body-guard." He stared at me then he notice what I called him._

_"Well it's not like you're interested in her." Damian growled._

_Interested? What does that mean? I took it as an insult and I retorted back, "I'm not. I'm her protector and you are a danger to her."_

_"How am I a danger to her?! I'm just inducing her. "Damian smirks._

_Yeah, inducing my ass!_

_"Guess what?" I started simply._

_Damian rolled his eyes at me, "What?"_

_I raised my hand and grab his forehead pushing him backward._

_"Shut up." I said._

_That was for pushing me into the tree with no warning, I thought bitterly. Damian got up founding his balance then grabbed me by the neck._

_"I'm going to break your neck!" Damian warned me._

_I glared at him and yelled back, "Not if I break your first!"_

_I grabbed him by the neck and tried to choke him first._

_"Man whore!"_

_"Suck face"_

_"Moron!"_

_"Gay boy!"_

_"Dick!"_

_Damian tried to speak back as he realizes what I called so I smirked._

_"as- hey! I'm not a dick!" Damian yelled_

_I rolled my eyes, "Welcome to my world!"._

_There was a crowed rooting someone to win. Surprisingly I was thrown through the crowd to the floor as I landed looking up at Lucy. She ask if she wanted to go on a mission, so I agree to, as long I'm away from that Man Whore._

_End of Flashback_

I smiled back warmly coming back to reality. We walked down a beach looking for a boat. I was holding the paper and said,

"It says here that it's located at Rosae Nex island, for I can tell its Latin for Rose Death..."

I looked up as I saw an old bearded man standing next to an empty boat.

"Sir is it OK if we could barrow this boat." Lucy asked kindly.

The man looked at us and nodded.

"Sure thing but remembers to bring it back in one piece."

Lucy nodded as we both took off.

_'Yeah sure I don't think we can promise you that...' _I sweat drop but kept the comment in at the end.

I was sitting down as I hear the wind go back and fourth then I noticed something unusual. I hear something rumbling. Something that almost made the wave a bit strong, I try to listen to it but Lucy kept on talking,

"If it weren't for you I could have died there-"

I raise my hand up and spoke ,"Lucy shut up."

I jumped over to her and cover her mouth shut. I shushed her as we both slowly hear the noise.

We look down as we saw the water starting to turn black.

"What the hell?" I muttered.

I turned my head to spot where it was coming from. This was when I realized there was a black hole heading our way. Before I could say anything the boat was so thin and old it broke in half. Lucy fell in the ocean first, so I panicked.

"LUCY!?" I called as I jump in to save her.

I shape shift my self into a whale order to protect her since for a whale they have plenty of air inside of their mouth. Yeah I know its gross but it's worth it. I spotted her while I open my mouth and took her in. I let the black hole take my whale body somewhere to see how it would happen. Then I heard Lucy shouting her big mouth again

"AM I IN A WHALE MOUTH!?" Lucy screamed. I was about to say something until I taste her dirty shoes on my tongue. "God is it me or is it that you taste horrible!?"

"NILE!?" Lucy outburst in shock.

"Sorry Lucy but this is the only way you can stay safe. Just make sure I don't swallow you by accident." I said chuckling. I heard Lucy shrieking in disgust. Well I can't blame her.

"Ew this is soo gross!" she cried.

I sighed in annoyance.

"Oh come on Lucy it's not that bad!-"

She cut me off again, "Are you kidding me?! Your breath stinks and its slimy here!"

Okay that's it, "WELL SUCK IT, SINCE I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOUR LIFE HERE!"

I had enough with this human attitude! She was overreacting!

"Saving my life?! MORE LIKE EATING ME! "She screamed.

I was about to talk back until I realize we close to land.

"Lucy we're here." I interrupted the growing fight and instead stared at the island as I realize it was beautiful, breath-taking with all diamonds and flowers...

I opened my mouth for Lucy to enter out. She stared at the island taking the beautiful looks then she saw the flower. The flower was beautiful then I saw something toxic liquid on flower tip. I grab her wrist, pulling her away from the flower. I look around as I smell the toxic all over the place. ,"There's a reason why they call this island Rosae Nex... The rose is poison, everything in this island is poison except the rain…"She stared at me at shock.

"You're serious?"

I nodded and said sounding concerned after, "Come on we got to go the owner, who wanted us to find the Golden Book."

She nodded in agreement. We went down the path while I notice she was afraid of the plants. I took off my hooded cloth and wrapped it around her shoulder.

"Here have my Cloth just in case the poison touches you." I spoke kindly.

"What about you?" she asked.

I turned to her and smiled.

"I'm the son of the Celestial King remember? Beside I cast a protection on my skin so no poison can touch me."

Then I notice Lucy was glaring at me,

"Wait a protection spell? WHY DIDN'T YOU CAST IT ON ME!" She cried.

My eyes widened. 'Oh shit! Great she got a cloth and I got a protection spell… real smooth Nile...'. (Italics before this)

"Sorry! I totally forgot!" I apologized.

We stop down our path as we saw a slimy creäture, with red dart eyes, toxic blue and purple skin colour.

I step in front of Lucy and spoke, "Stay here Lucy for your safety." I knee down and spoke letting my body change into one of the similar toxic frog. "Epahs tfihs gorf"

I was about to attack while Lucy yelled at me,

"Are you serious? I don't know if you heard this but Celestial spirit the way I treat them are like friends and family not like body guards-"

I ignore her and start to position myself to attack until this bright light that was so hot and steaming I back away.

"Sorry if my pets bother you children." an old man with a white beard apologized.

"Come inside before something worse will come out." We both nodded and followed him.

**To be continue...**

* * *

**Well that's Nile side of his story :) BTW I'm kind of running out of characters 0.0' and I though maybe some of you people can give me a characters that you would like me to put in this story! All I need is:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Related:**

**Personality****:**

**Appearance****:**

**ability:**

**History:**

**Relationship:**

**ALSO lately if some of you people USED to read my old story Lucy and her guild- which i never finish i can go back to it and rewrite the chapters :) But back then when i was young and stubborn (PLUS DUMB) I couldn't finish it since my writing was horrible so i PM some of the reviewers that read my story. So GLADLY SOMEONE TOOK IT :) If you lovely people be kind and read my dearest friend ****zebzy1 story. She rewrote THE WHOLE STORY and name it "Scarlet Destiny"instead of Lucy and her Guild. I was really glad she made it way better since i kind of made it crappy lol. Well thats all :)**

******Also here a image link of the characters looks :) i only photo edit but hope you like :) and Damian and Nile**

art/Lucy-and-Her-new-guild-Nile-470298829

art/Damian-And-Nile-Lucy-and-her-new-guild-470908160

******LIKE IT HATE IT? REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE :)  
**


	5. Toxic

**Fairy Lucy Heart: thank you for sending me your character :)**

**zebzy1: Thank you :) I'm glad you like Nile point of view btw sorry if I forgot to delete some stuff since I was doing something and I was clumsy**

**Ghosthuntrocks: Thank you lol I will hurry this chapter :)**

**FairyTail12: Well you don't have to wait since I'****ll be posting every Saturday **

**Me: now Juvia :)**

**Juvia: Killerjill04 does not own Fairy Tail :)**

* * *

"Come inside before something worse will come out." they both nodded and followed him. Poplow took them to a old house that was wrap together in wet grass. "You two must be hungry." Poplow said cheerfuly. He grave them a bowl of green slime with white lifeless creature laying dead.

Lucy stared at it in disgust. "What is this!?" She shrieked. It was a soup of green guts of dead worm... She look up for Nile reaction but turn out he was enjoying it. "Lucy this is actually really good!" He smiled as he pick up the lifeless worm waiting for her to try it. "You idiot!" She yelled as she threw the dead worm away.

He stared at with wide eyes. "What the hell, that was my lunch!". She stared at him, "You're an idiot." She muttered. "Hey I heard that!" he yelled. They started to argue until the old man chuckled. They slowly turn there head to him, "You two are such a lovely couple."

Lucy blushed as she push Nile away. "W-what!? We're not a couple- and I just met him. We're not in love!". The man chuckled at her red face, while Nile was blank and confuse. "right?" he said unsure. He shook his head as he got up walking toward Poplow. "Sir if you mind telling us about the golden book?".

Poplow nodded while picking up the bowls. "three month ago my wife and I moved here to study the plants and its nature. There was a legend that to undo the poison is to find the golden book. It took days for me to find it in the forest, in the waterfall- anywhere to undo."

"Did you find it?" Lucy asked. Poplow nodded. "It was behind the waterfall but I couldn't go though because only magic can open it, but when I did... my wife disappeared right in front of my eyes... There was only dust. I called for my wife as I heard a horrible laugh. What I saw was a the golden book in the hand of a boy"

Both Lucy and Nile eyes widen of the sacrifice he did. "Can you describe him sir?" Nile asked. He nodded. "He was small- maybe 5'1, his hair was red as a color of blood, pale as white, eyes was like darted purple. He looked like a child but by the look of his eye was death- and madness." He told hem a story of his flashback.

* * *

_Flash back_

_~three month ago~_

_"What did you do to my wife!" Poplow screamed. The red headed boy smiled devilishly. "Aw didn't you know? The only way to open the door is to give up that you most desire. I guess that was your wife." _

_Poplow eyes widen and shook his head, "no it can't be" He repeated over and over as the boy snorted. "Boo who. Get over it old man, you want the golden book or what?" he shook his head ,"No! I want my wife back!". The boy scratch his red lock and smiled. He open his arm and told him if he wants his wife back he has to kill him for the Golden book and his wife. _

_"R-really?" Poplow ask unsure. The boy laughed with madness as he smirked. "You wish old man- buut if you're really that desperate I guess you can try *Laugh* killing me." Poplow raised his hands as grown trees from the ground rise into a form of is own hand and wrap it around the boy squeezing him to death. He wouldn't do this to a child and he knew that but if that make his wife come back then he'll do anything. The boy laughed and slowly broke through. "Seriously? That's all you can do?" _

_His magic didn't effect the boy at all. He broke free by putting toxic on the "hands" tree. The boy vanish and somehow stood behind him. He grab Poplow by the neck and slowly choke him. "You know I wonder how long you pathetic human die. I heard a lot about you human and your magic- the human now use these days. What I saw that you did wasn't that amusing.. Huh, lets see how long you can survive in my island." The boy nails grew long and slowly scratch Poplow neck. The boy continued," Now you get to stay here forever in this island until you die- unless some one will save you. Which would be possible since no one would dare take a step here, nor will they find this island." _

_The old man choke as he fell on his knee and feel the burning pain on his neck that the boy mark. "W-who are you!?" The boy smiled like Cheshire cat. "Oh have I forgotten to introduce myself- I'm Puck the king of this island and since you're here I guess the game had started. See ya old man." _

_End of flash back_

* * *

Lucy eyes sadden and place her hands on Poplow's. "Poplow I promise you, we're going to get your wife and your book back!" The old man smiled at Lucy promise. "Thank you." she nodded as she turn her head and notice how Nile was smelling around the air. "Nile is there something wrong?"she asked.

"Lucy some ones here." he whispered. Lucy and the old man quickly turn around wondering whose there. 'That devil child is here." Poplow hissed as he quickly grab a spear from the table and ready to fight. Nile raise his arm and shape it into a tiger paw. He grab Lucy wrist and pull her behind him. "I know you're there Puck I can smell you." Nile snarled. The the boy Puck appeared sitting on the table toying the dead worm on his pale hands.

"Wow the old man got him self a dog and a- girl?" He smiled licking his lips as he examine Lucy. "Back off pervert." Nile hissed and the smile grew on the boy face. "tsk. Tsk how rude doggie. I guess you're here for the book and the old woman?" He showed the golden book in his hand and the golden ball that seem to be where the wife is.

_'He looks so similar...' _Nile thought. He try to think back from where he knew him from but couldn't pop up his mind. Poplow charge at him with out thinking. Puck grab his face and threw him at the wall and laugh at him. "So pathetic." The old man was very much injured from the boy strength as his old body was unable to move.

Lucy screamed at Poplow and ran to him to comfort. "Are you okay?" She asked. The man moan in pain while Nile having his time. "He deserve it anyway." Puck spoke as he turn his head to Nile and studied him. "Its been an honer to meet you Doggie."

"What the hell stop calling me that!" He yelled. Puck open his arms as dark blue wings grew out of his back and floated. "Aww I'm sorry Doggie did i broke your heart? You must be Nile Darknight am I right? Nile son of the great Celestial king. You're the pathetic one right, no key- its surprising to see you're here-" He was interrupted from Nile raging at him.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" He scream as he jump up and did a upper hook with his tiger claw up to his stomach. The boy flew up in the air holding his bruise stomach. He laughed at Nile with desire. "Yes! Some one to fight with power!".

"DON'T TALK ABOUT ME OR MY LIFE!" Nile flew at him with his own wings that he absorb from Puck. He punch the side of Puck cheeks that made him crash three poison trees. It didn't effect him since he was the King of the island and possibly created the island. "Lucy!" Nile called. Lucy got up with her concern face. "You said you want to stand by me as a partner right?" He asked.

Lucy nodded while he smirk,"I took my research about earthland when I was back home and I think I got it memorize." He grab her hand slowly cast himself into a scythe. It was long and it was colored of dark blue while the blade was pitch black. She looked at the scythe he turn into and amaze of what he had done. She heard Nile voice coming out of the scythe that belongs to Nile.

**_"Now lets kick some ass" He yelled._**

Lucy nodded and charge at Puck. She whip up her scythe and slash him to the side of his hip. She started to keep slashing at him with all her might as the boy try to block her move but it seem the Nile and Lucy was too strong. It turn out to be easy for them.

"God damn it!" He yelled as he fell on the ground with all the cuts on his body. _'how did that became so easy? I didn't know I can be this strong with Nile like this..' _Lucy thought surprisingly. Nile turn into him self again as he walk up to Puck. His arm became a long blade that look sharp enough to cut him. He brush off the inadvisable dirt as if nothing happen.

"Huh I guess you're not that strong after all Puck, or should I say Yuudoku the toxic Crow Celestial Spirit." He muttered. Lucy eyes widen at him. "Hes a Celestial Spirit?!"

He nodded, "Used too. He been thrown away from his own owner since he was too out of control and brutal. He became his own person and beside you didn't notice the key the side of his pants?"

"What are you waiting for?! KILL ME." Yuudoku snarled. "I don't care anymore! You don't understand what is like to be me. Been thrown anyway like garbage, like I was a mistake..."

Nile approach him by placing his foot on his face. "believe me Yuudoku I know how that's feel- we all do." Lucy nodded as she walk up to him and slowly hug him tightly.. "I was thrown out by old guild Fairy tail.. They thought I kill one of our members and so they get beaten me up and slice my stamp off... They laugh at me when i cried and scream in mercy..., but its okay now since I join in the Heaven Justice Guild. Its not too late to take another chance Yuudoku."

Yuudoku remain silent as tears drip from his cheeks. He sign while he quickly brush off his tears and grave them the book and the golden ball. "Here give this to the old man his weird wife... and I guess since I cause this I'll cure the island for you guys..."

He open the book and spoke in Latin. "claudere venenum ad esse purus". They all turn around as island still to be the same but the toxic smell was disappearing. they silently walk back to the broken house when the old man was awoken . "You! You devil-"

"relax old man. Here's your wife or what ever.." He threw the golden ball as it transform into a middle age woman. "Poplow!" She cried in happyness as she inbrace into his arms. The old man thanks them and gave the money they needed.

"What now kid." Nile asked as he wrap his arm on Yuudoku shoulder. "I don't know, I guess go home-" "Oh no you're ain't coming home. You're coming with us."

Yuudoku eyes widen, "W-what?! But I-"

"Oh shut up and come with us already. I know we fought and almost kill each other but people makes mistakes. So lets go!" Nile chuckled. Lucy rolled her eyes in but the same time surprise.

"I think Guinevere would love to have you as there Guild helper." He smiled.

**to be continue...**

* * *

**sorry if its a rush and I'M SOO SORRY MY BET READER that I didn't send you this to read since my vacation is coming on August 9 I won't be writing for a week or so. and SORRY THAT I FORGOT TO POST MY CHAPTER YESTERDAY X(**

**Anyway sorry if its short :/ I'll make it longer and better spelled and grammar. Heres a image of Yuudoku btw :)**

** art/Yuudoku-Lucy-and-her-new-guild-472949629?ga_submit_new=10%253A1407122652&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1**

**Also thank you reviewers for pming me your oc characters :) I'll post them in the next chapter I PROMISE :) btw I'll fix this chapter when i get back if you guys want :)**

**OK LIKE IT HATE IT? REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! X)**

**remember to add in your oc chracters :)**


End file.
